


Period Cramps

by FeistyPotato (RathianBaby)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Menstruation, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathianBaby/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville comforts the reader when she’s on her period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Period Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> The latest piece of crap that's Reader/Neville centered.

Monday was supposed to have been your day, and your friends invited you over to go swimming. However, you woke to a sharp, stabbing sensation in your gut, quickly sending you into the small bathroom in the apartment you shared with Neville.  
  
The pain didn’t go away, but subsided a little – though your insides felt like they were going to slide out of your body. Glancing down, you spotted little red splotches in your underwear.  
  
“Shit, really – _now_ of all times??” you hissed miserably.  
  
It was _that_ time of the month again, and you had an entire week of suffering to do. You had a rare condition where you couldn’t react to pain medication like aspirin or ibuprofen, which left you _completely_ miserable for 5 days.  
  
You were now living with someone else, and you didn’t know how to explain your situation to Adrian, and wondered if he even _wanted_ to know about it.  
  
But right now he was off on his usual morning workout, leaving you alone until later that night when he came back from Monday Night Raw. Which to your convenience; was being broadcasted in Orlando, so he’d be home in less than an hour after Raw.  
  
The next day was even worse, and your boyfriend had to leave soon for the Smackdown taping in Oklahoma. Adrian was still around, and you were held up in the bathroom again. Cramps made even going pee a thousand times worse.  
  
Hiking up your shorts once you were done, you hurried downstairs to send him off with a kiss. Though you almost realized he wasn’t leaving just yet, instead he was going shopping to take some granola bars for the road.  
  
“Hey babe, could you pick up something for me at the grocery store?” you asked, almost forgetting you were fresh _out_ of tampons for the rest of the week. And you were in too much pain to even think about driving through traffic to get there.  
  
The Brit nodded, turning to look at you. “Of course, what do ya need me to bring back?” he said.  
  
“Uhm, could _you_ , maybe… buy some tampons at the store for me? I’ll give you some cash so you don’t have to pay with your card.” you insisted.  
  
Adrian blushed a little bit, trying to hide it while nodding. “S-sure, I can do that – what does the box look like?” he spoke quietly.  
  
“Uhh, it’s a purple box with a pink bar design along the front, thank you so much, this means a lot,” you said, hugging him tightly. Neville nodded before leaving once you let him go.  
  
You were still feeling like death by Wednesday, and your boyfriend was home for a couple days until Friday. Much to your surprise, he was a really doting person, and offered to make you food so you didn’t have to leave the couch.  
  
“Are ya feeling any better, [Y/N]?” he asked from the tiny kitchen.  
  
“Eh,” you sighed, “I still feel fucking terrible. Are you mad at me for making you pick up tampons at the store for me yesterday?”  
  
Adrian grinned to himself, though he was having some trouble getting the peanut butter jar open. “No, of course not. If you need me to grab them again, feel free to ask. I did run into Hanns there, and she laughed at me, but that’s not shocking,” he said.  
  
Leaving the kitchen, Adrian brought you a PB&J sandwich. It was probably one of the best ones you had ever tasted, and when you finished eating Adrian offered to cuddle with you and play video games for a while until you felt like taking a nap.  
  
You were glad Adrian fairly understood what you were going through, and happy he was able to go out of his way to make sure you weren’t completely miserable.


End file.
